Noir Fait Varier Le Pas
by Cerrah M.T
Summary: The bloodlines were never meant to be mixed. What do the blood of demon and angel create? Kaoru thought she was just an art student abroad until her blood told her otherwise. DISCONTD as of 8/06/08.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**: Okay, originally this wasn't even fanfiction. In fact, I've still got it going on over at FP under a different title complete with all the characters' original names, appearances, etc. I dunno, but I felt like I needed to bring it to FF as a Kenshin fic. Only God knows why, but I think it'll all work out in the end. Most fics do, you know? Hugs to all readers, old and new alike. Hope you enjoy.

**Warnings**: Language, violence, and darkness abound. I mean, it is categorized under Horror, right?

* * *

**Noir Fait Varier Le Pas : Feathered Black  
**_Prologue_

* * *

There are three presiding Worlds in the three Universes. Heaven, Earth, and Hell, in that order. Heaven is on top, while Hell is at the bottom, and Earth resides between the two.

Two of the three Worlds are ruled by Deities. Heaven is ruled by a ruler of many names. Usually he is called God or the Lord, but sometimes he is referred to as Maysu, the Deity word for "good." He is usually the most kind-hearted and forgiving living creature in the three Universes. Some say that he created all three Worlds.

Hell is ruled by Mysu, referred to on Earth as Lucifer, the Devil, or the Demon. His name is the Deity word for "bad", or "evil."

Heaven and Hell both have their own common folk, as well. Heaven is inhabited by angels – Hell, demons.

Earth, the final World, is ruled by no absolute ruler. The inhabitants, called humans, or, in Deity, the "Ae'un Neiyae", are broken into separate countries on different landmasses, and each country fends for itself against the others. Some of these countries are allied, but there is no absolute ruler.

The Ae'un Neiyae are very similar in appearance to angels, though they are closer to demons, which don't have wings as their counterparts do. But, unlike both demons and angels, the Ae'un Neiyae have no control over anything that defies the sciences of their world. They are limited to what scientists and nature tell them, nothing more.

But this story is about neither the Ae'un Neiyae, angels, nor demons. This story is about the Anon.

Millions of years ago, when the Ae'un Neiyae were just beginning to learn how to use simple tools and survival skills, controversy was brewing between Heaven and Hell.

A disagreement had brewed over something that both Worlds saw as politically incorrect.

A demon had impregnated an angel.

This had been completely unheard of until then. No one knew exactly how they had gotten into a situation where they could………well, you know, but it was infuriating the Deities, as well as the other angels and demons.

There was constant debate over whether or not the child should be destroyed or not. Who knew what sort of thing it might turn out to be?

Before the decision could be made, however, the child was born………or, in truth, children. A boy and a girl, twins – and they both soon after disappeared, along with their mother and father.

No one ever truly found out what happened, but the demon/angel children and their parents must had mated with others or amongst themselves for two thousand years later, during the middle of the Wars of the Worlds, Hell took prisoner what they thought was an angel. But when Mysu brought the prisoner forth and looked her down, he realized something that shocked the Three Universes. The woman was neither angel nor demon.

Nor was she human.

She had the potential qualities of both angels and demons, but she was neither one nor the other.

Hell quickly sent a messenger to the Gates of Heaven with the news, and the war ended temporarily on the grounds of the event. Mysu and Maysu met in the clouds above the Second World, Earth, to discuss the incident. They both decided that the best thing to do was to put the woman to death at the Gates of Hell.

Just before the execution, however, two more of the strange angel/demons swept down and carried her away, along with an angel and a demon.

The matter was left unsettled and the War began again.

Eventually these strange people earned the name the "Anon". Over time, they reappeared often, usually getting caught up in the affairs of Heaven and Hell. After some time, something strange happened that killed them all off.

Heaven and Hell were glad to be finally rid of the menace, which had been beginning to seem immortal as they were.

But, centuries later, something is beginning to stir, and Heaven and Hell are growing worried.

* * *

**Final Note**: And there is the Prologue. I'll upload Chapter One soon, ne?

- **Midi Tenshi**.


	2. Session One: Dreams

**Author's Notes**: Okay, originally this wasn't even fanfiction. In fact, I've still got it going on over at FP under a different title complete with all the characters' original names, appearances, etc. I dunno, but I felt like I needed to bring it to FF as a Kenshin fic. Only God knows why, but I think it'll all work out in the end. Most fics do, you know? Hugs to all readers, old and new alike. Hope you enjoy.

**Warnings**: Language, violence, and darkness abound. I mean, it is categorized under Horror, right?

* * *

**Noir Fait Varier Le Pas : Feathered Black  
**_Part One - Epiphany  
_Session One  
Kaoru

* * *

**You have a choice.**

_"What?" she asked._

**You have a choice. You can choose. Well? What will it be, then? Are you going to choose now, or will you wait another thousand years? The time is upon you. Shall we be locatingBattousai andHimura as of this century or will you stay in this universe? As your Four Wings I must alert you of the problems that are occurring in Heaven and Hell. Both the Demons and the Angels want to rid the Earth of any Celestial being…especially the Anon. What is your choice?**

_"My_..._choice?"Her voice wavered._

**Yours and the others of the Anon.**

_Anatawa zaicho jetsunae aesochikigawa anatawa._

_Courage, they said_. _Take courage and rediscover the Fire and the Wings_.

----

The sky was bluer than I remembered it being in a long time. There were clouds drifting over the sun, so even though the daylight was dim, the sky was just so blue.

Breathing was easy, and I took in deep lungfuls of air, then coughed and almost moaned when I realized that my throat was still itchy. I tried to speak, just to hear myself talking, but no sound emerged.

Oh great, I thought. No voice, no class.

There were Christmas lights strung up everywhere in my tiny apartment. Dad had hung them everywhere when he'd visited at Thanksgiving, seeing as he hadn't been able to make it all the way from Japan for Christmas. I was supposed to go a few blocks away to stay withtheYukishiros for Christmas to spend time with my best friend (and fellow art student) Enishi. His family had made the offer. I often thought Enishi was lucky, having his parents live so close to the school. So here I was, alone at home in the freezing winter, thinking about the strange dream I'd had the night before.

_Anatawa_._ Zaicho jetsunae aesochikigawa anatawa_.

_Courage_._ Take courage and rediscover the Fire and the Wings_.

What in the hell was that supposed to mean?

I sighed, and nestled further under my quilt rubbing my hands together in a pathetic attempt to ban the numbness from them.

I had been having a lot of weird dreams lately, all with voices or figures that looked either ominous or loving. I was thoroughly confused, because it seemed that each dream held a different meaning. The dream from three days ago, the night my parents had left, had been something like this:

_I was walking through a waterfall, of all things, and suddenly I heard a strange sound…I realized almost immediately that it was music._

"_Baidai akotudai seuntiu_ _tasae_... _Baidai anusaku zaicho anatawa…"_

_It was beautiful._

_I suddenly recognized one of the words_: _anatawa. It meant courage in whatever strange language the voices were speaking._

_"Soon sunset will come_... _Soon we'll take courage."_

_Suddenly the world around me dissolved and I found myself in front of the waterfall again_. _Behind the waterfall something moved and walked through the water towards me_.

"_Tomoe_."

_I saw the most beautiful golden eyes, and a swish of long crimson hair and then the dream_...

…ended. I sighed and rubbed my eyes quickly. My black hair, which fell to my shoulder blades but was tied back in a ponytail, fell forward into my face and I sighed again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Reluctantly I pushed back the covers and wearily dragged myself to my feet.

"Just a minute!" I tried to croak out, but nothing emerged from my mouth but a squawk.

(Damn,) I thought, touching my fingertips to my throat.

The doorbell rang again and again, beginning to annoy me.

I swung the door open and was about to give the intruder a nasty glare but it turned out to be Enishi.

I raised a hand in greeting.

"Morning!" he said loudly.

Enishi immediately swept through the door, knocking me forward.

"What's up?" he asked, plopping himself down on my sofa, and taking off his expensive leather jacket.

I gave him an impassive stare and then pointed at my throat in explanation.

"You mean you STILL have strep?"

I nodded and sighed, sitting down in the chair next tohim.

I'd known Enishi since we were both ten and dreaming of being artists in a desolate little town near Kyoto. To tell the truth, I'd had a tiny crush on him since I wastwelve. (It was hard not to, he was extremely handsome with his wild, dyed hair and laughing eyes.) I had no idea,though,how he felt about me. I just accepted the fact that we were best friends and tried desperately to ignore my feelings for him.

"Hey!" he yelled as soon as I sat down. "You'll give it to me, too!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he struggled to stand up. It was impossible, however. I was practically right on top of him, and he was trapped. (Shouldn't have bothered to even come over if he was worried 'bout catching it,) I thought, snickering inwardly.

"You lousy excuse for a friend," he said, giving up and allowing me to use his head as a cushion.

I nodded twice, and kicked his knee with the heel of my foot.

He jumped a little, but otherwise gave no indication that it hurt.

"So are you too sick to go to class today?" he asked.

I nodded wearily and rolled off of him to sit in a pathetic puddle of blankets on the floor in front of him.

I sneezed.

He rolled on top of me, gaining revenge by practically suffocating me underneath his back.

"Well, then we know what that means."

I gave the back of his head a puzzled look.

"I'll just hafta skip school to stay here with you...and help you recover, of course."

I gave a loud, overly dramatic sigh that made me cough.

"First things first," he said, jumping to his feet. "We get you into bed and then I'll make soup. Youdo have chicken noodle, right?"

* * *

**Final Note**: Bah, I hate this chapter. I had to make a lot of changes for the sake of it still being a fanfiction. Review Responses are below! I can't believe it - twelve reviews for just a measly prologue? Either this story sounds really good or I'm on more people's Author Alerts than I realized. o.o

* * *

**Minni May Yukibara**: You know how I do things! Ribbons for first-place reviewers! -gives you shiny gold ribbon- Much love M.M.Y-chan! -glomps-

**royal blueKitsune**: The pairings are K/B/K, M/A, and S?. You see, I absolutely _despise_ Megumi, so I doubt she'll end up with anyone, especially not Sano. -huggles her Sanosuke-

**Monkeystarz**: Really? Thanks, I hope it meets your expectations.

**Reignashii**: Hey, it's you! XD -glomps- Nice to see ya, Rei-chan! Thanks for reading.

**Aya45**: Thanks, Aya. :D

**Itsa mia**: Hmm...I've been having a hard time figuring out your name...XD One of my friends' name is Mia, is that yours too? O.o Gosh, sorry, stupid thing to ask. Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I'm definitely changing a lot to make it more relevent to the anime series, promise.

**Sims are awesome**: Is this going to be a K/K fic! IS THERE ANY OTHER PAIRING WORTH MENTIONING! Actually, now that I think about it, it's a love triangle. B/K/K, seeing as Battousai and Kenshin are two different people in my fic. XD

**B-chan**: Hey B-chan, long time no see! The pairing can still go either way at this point; I'm leaning in one direction, butI'm still not sure. o.o Oh, and I promise to make it as original as possible!

**PAISITA**: Hey, thanks!

**rain angst**: Hope you enjoyed, rain-chan.

* * *

- **Midi Tenshi**.


	3. Session Two: Reality

**Author's Notes**: Wow, could ya'll kick any more ass, do you think? I know that the chapters seem pretty short right now, but they get substantially longer as the story progresses.

**Warnings**: Language, violence, and darkness abound. I mean, it is categorized under Horror, right?

* * *

**Noir Fait Varier Le Pas : Feathered Black  
**_Part One - Epiphany  
_Session Two  
Kaoru

* * *

"How about vegetable?" called Enishi from the kitchen. He had actually done it – skipped class so that he could take care of me.

"Yuck!" I managed to bark out, my throat throbbing afterwards.

"No need to exert yourself, Kaoru," he teased. "Just pick up your sick, lazy butt and come in here with me to talk while I make you soup."

I scowled and thumped lazily into the kitchen, but in reality I was happy. It felt nice to be alone with Enishi, though I'd never admit it.

He glanced up as I walked into the kitchen, and then said, "Chicken noodle?" He held up a can of Campbell's microwavable soup.

I couldn't answer - it was just too funny...Enishi was wearing an APRON; a full blown, tied-around-the-waist deal. I laughed silently and fell down, rolling on the floor. My shoulders shook, and even though it caused my throat to hurt, I couldn't stop.

"Don't you laugh at me, Kamiya Kaoru. Here I am, all dressed up and ready to cook you soup and all the gratitude you give me is laughing?"

I peeked up over the counter to see if he was serious.

His head came down right in front of mine and he made a funny face.

I couldn't help it. It just made me laugh even more and I fell down again.

He sighed and pulled a pot down from one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Are you really my friend?" he asked, placing it on the stove.

"What kind of question is that?" I desperately protested, my voice scratchy and rough. "Of course I'm your friend. How can you ask such a thing?"

He gave me a warm smile. "Sometimes I wonder."

It was then I realized he was joking again.

"Ha ha, very funny," I rasped.

Enishi slowly turned the can upside down and poured the gross-looking concoction into the pot.

"Now we wait twenty minutes and stir," he announced, lying down on the couch, throwing his feet into my lap.

I gave him a dirty look, but didn't force his feet off. At least he had remembered to take off his shoes and put on the customary blue slippers.

He still, however, had on the apron.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a few minutes.

I had been biting my lip without realizing it.

"What? Oh, I was…actually I was wondering why you didn't go toclass today."

For a few seconds, Enishi was silent.

"Well?" I asked.

He sighed heavily, and swung his feet down.

"The truth is…"

I arched an eyebrow, confused by the way he was acting.

"...truth is, Madame Chante is giving a lecture in English today and there was **no way** I was gonna listen to that crap."

I deadpanned.

----  
**Battousai**  
----

She's sad.

I don't know how I can feel it, but I know. She's disappointed in someone or something, but I don't know who.

I close my eyes and zero in on where she is.

She's at home, and she's sick.

Well, I already knew that much at least. If she got worse, then I would have to find her sooner.

But now I realize that someone's there with her.

That boy who lives next door, Yukishiro Enishi.

I grimace. He is the greatest obstacle in our path to leading Tomoe away from the humans into battle with us.

"This won't sway me," I whisper antagonistically into the wind, my hair whipping forward into my face. "I will convince you to help me rid myself of Himura, Tomoe. I swear it."

----  
**Kaoru**  
----

I glanced sorrowfully at the floor, and opened my mouth to say something, but Enishi stopped me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh…nothing, don't worry. I just don't feel well. My head hurts. If you want you can go home, now, Enishi. Thanks for all your help."

He shook his head. "Twenty minutes and stir," he reminded me and I rolled my eyes.

"What are we going to do for the twenty minutes it'll take?"

He shrugged, but then his eyes lit up.

"Let's play Playstation!"

After twenty minutes of kicking Enishi's butt on Playstation, it was time to stir.

Unfortunately, the soup looked awful, and smelled even worse.

"Well that was a complete waste of time and soup," Enishi sighed and locked his hands behind his head.

I nodded. "I guess," I said, my voice slightly less raspy.

We were silent for a moment.

"Hey, do you think you're well enough to go for fast food?"

He smiled and laid his hand on the top of my head. "I know you're sick, but you can't stay cooped up inside forever. Maybe some fresh air'll do you some good."

I nodded.

"I guess."

"Besides,"he went on, "we're playing hooky! If that isn't something to celebrate, I don't know what is!"

Enishi, even though he was like, a genius, hated going to class...or at least waking up to go to it. Although he was almost always happy-go-lucky, cheerful, and perky, he had been suffering from depression since he was a kid. It had made him tired a lot, and I still thought that maybe, even though he tried to cover it up with unconditional cheerfulness, he was still suffering from the disorder in his own time.

"Hey, class isn't so bad, 'Nishi," I said, flicking him in the ear.

"Are you serious? It's so boring. It gets worse every freakin' year. Sitting in a cold classroom, listening to things we already know."

"Speak for yourself, Einstein," I told him, flicking his ear again and then grabbing it. "Not all of us are as super intelligent as you are, Mr. EC-squared."

He grinned.

"Oh I'm so sorry, did that hurt your feelings?"

"Errr," I growled. "I'm perfectly healthy enough to go out for fast food, as long as you let me get dressed first. Oh, and I'll need to take my medicine too."

He nodded. "I'll wait here."

I nodded too, and turned tail and ran into my room, flopping myself on the bed and slapping my hands to my forehead.

(Is this a date?)

* * *

**Final Note**: Damnit, I hated this chapter even more. I made Enishi such a pansy in this fanfic. I apologize to all the E-fans out there, I hate it too. -.-() I'm thinking about killing him off or something sooner or later. He's such a waste of words when he's in OOC. I should have made him the bad guy or something. Ooh, that gives me ideas...

* * *

**Shout2danorth91**: God, I hope I spelled your name right. XD Anyway, that's the basic translation, yes. :D

**Sims are awesome**: I know it's totally sadistic to say so, but I amextremely glad everyone's so completely confused. MWUAHAHAHA! It will all be revealed in time. X3

**Battousai-chan**: Yeah, I kinda hate the idea of it too, but I'm a total hater of original characters in fanfictions, so I had to make her best friend a canon charrie. Oh, and it was kinda hard to choose since I already had parts for the characters I would usually give that spot over to; I also really needed for her best friend to be a boy, for reasons I shall not disclose at this time. -cackles madly-

**royal blueKitsune**: Well, I suppose we all hold our opinions of people, ne? Let's just agree to disagree on the Megumi thing. Oh, andby the way- I'm sorry, I can't really talk about what direction the story's going in, because I HATE GIVING STUFF AWAY. Sorry!

**Musashibf**: Interesting name ya got there, Musashibf. -grins stupidly- I just love typing it out. Musashibf. XDXDXD Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot.

**Monkeystarz**: In Part One it varies from one person's point of view to another's, though the story does revolve mainly around Kaoru. The Second and Third Parts will be about her and only her, just so ya know. :D

**Aya45**: Aw, I'm sorry it's confusing, but it's totally meant to be that way. Hey, I'm sure you've seen Ayashi no Ceres I'm taking this from your name. Remember how in the beginning everything was one big confusing mess but things eventually work themselves out? That's how this is.

**deb**: Tanky!

**Reignashii**: Yo Rei! LOL! Beat time? I like that, I may have to use that sometime. Mind if I make it, like, the title of Part Two of this story or something?

**Itsa Mia**: Coolio! My name just kinda appeared outta nowhere, nothin' special 'bout it. XD Am I really? Totally awesome. -cackles ecstatically- I love it when people like my stories enough to put them on any kinda list.

**rain angst**: Yeah, I've never read a story with Kenshin as two seperate personas, but I figured I owed it to the fanfiction world to give it an attempt! -stands proudly, hair whipping in wind caused by electric fan being held by her muse, Larcenciel-

**Mad-4-Manga**: XD -glomps back- Wow, thanks! Lots of love! Wheee! Oh, and if you do want to read this over at then the title over there is When the Wings are Black. X3

* * *

- **Midi Tenshi**.


	4. Session Three: Disillusion

**Author's Notes**: We're only at Session Three, but I was getting tired of the chapters being agonizingly slow, so I'm making this a double-chapter. Enjoy. XD

**Warnings**: Language, violence, and darkness abound. I mean, it is categorized under Horror, right?

_

* * *

_

**Noir FaitVarier Le Pas - Feathered Black**  
_Part One - Epiphany  
_Session Three  
Battousai

_

* * *

_

What time is it now?

Is it time YET? I'm so anxious to awaken Tomoe that I'm sweating.

Once she is awakened, everything will be okay. She can help us defeat the Attributed and Himura. I just hope that I can reach her and Alleviate more power before I get sick too. If we both Alleviate then I'm positive that the girl Kaoru will get better and her memories of the Anon will awaken. Hopefully, she'll be able to awaken the others as well, and then all of us will be together again.

(The Anon must stick together,) I think, clenching my fists so hard that my palms are cut.

Almost before I can realize, there is an ebb of power at the edge of my mind.

He's gaining strength.

By the minute I can feel him developing energy, and for the first time I realize that he might actually Succeed before I Alleviate with Kaoru.

I must get there quickly.

----  
**Kaoru  
**----

(Why doesn't this feel right?) I asked myself, taking a bite out of my sandwich. The air that had felt so breathable and cool this morning was suddenly hot and thick. It was the kind of air I'd expect to feel in a nightmare.

"Fwuptz frong?" asked Enishi with his mouth full, even though his face looked concerned.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "It just doesn't feel right."

His eyes opened wide in alarm. "What doesn't?"

I slowly glanced around, taking in the room. I felt worse and worse every second.

"Everything...Being in this restaurant. I feel like something's coming. Something's gonna happen any moment now, but…I just don't know what."

Enishi set down his hamburger. "Should we leave?"

I took in another shallow breath and then nodded resolutely. I quickly wrapped up the rest of my chicken sandwich and threw away the trash. Enishi handed me my sweatshirt and then followed me out of the door.

As soon as we stepped out of the restaurant I shuddered. The feeling, though still there, seemed to lighten and I didn't feel so worried anymore.

"Are you okay?" asked Enishi, his hand on my shoulder, eyes worried.

I shrugged, and glanced behind my back. "I guess I am now."

Enishicocked his head to one side, and folded his hands behind his head. "I wonder what made you feel strange. I know you get weird feelings a lot, but that was just strange. Usually you know what's wrong. What kind of feeling were you getting in there?"

I shrugged. "I dunno…just…weird feelings, ones that made me…want to go somewhere else…"

"Like where?" he asked, stopping at the crossroads.

I glanced around, looking up, down, left, right.

Suddenly my head snapped to the right.

"_Toa doshunattaa kasa'un ao'un?"_

My eyes opened wide as the strange language filled my head.

"_Ei,"_ I answered. _Yes_.

"What?" asked Enishi, catching my eye. "What'd you say?"

"D…didn't you hear?"

He shook his head slowly first left… then right. "What are you talking about?"

"'_Toa doshunattaa kasa'un ao'un?'_ Can you hear me?" I translated. _"Ei_. Yes, I can hear you."

"I didn't say anything," scowled Enishi. He frowned. "Are you feeling alright?"

I shook my head, and closed my eyes. "We should…go to the waterfall."

----  
**Battousai**  
----

She heard.

Hmm.

I smile.

Finally. I shall Alleviate with her, and then I shall be able to force Himura back down. He needs to stay Unsuccessful for as long as possible. I will Succeed and keep him under wraps.

And then Tomoe shall awaken, and everything will be alright.

I look towards the waterfall, and examine this girl Kaoru. Her eyes are blue, and her hair is slightly above her shoulders and is thick and wavy. She is actually very pretty, not more beautiful thanTomoe with her long blonde braid and violet eyes, but is still pretty…for anineteen-year-old human girl.

"_Zottu doshinattu sokui puyo washio sei iiloku sto doshinattu hashui._ Perhaps I shall enjoy this far more than I thought."

----  
**Enishi**  
----

She looked tired.

"Are you cold?" I asked, watching her wrap her arms around herself and shiver.

She shrugged. "A little," she whispered.

I reached out and touched her cheek. "God, you're freezing!" I exclaimed, and quickly took off my sweatshirt and offered it to her. She shook her head. "You'll freeze, too."

I sighed and forced it over her head and shoulders, her arms wrapped neatly inside.

"Hey!" she complained, but looked immensely relieved. "…Thanks," she added, and stopped shivering.

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" I asked, glancing around.

She didn't say anything, but suddenly perked up her head and turned to face the waterfall.

"I hear you," she said.

----  
**Kaoru**  
----

"_Toa doshunattaa kasa'un ao'un?"_

"_Ei,_" I answered. "_Doshinattu toa kasa'un doshunattaa_. I can hear you."

The wind blew my hair forward into my face, pushing it free of thebraids I had tied it into.

The voice was definitely male. We were at the waterfall, just like in my dream, but where...

"_Baidai…akotudai…seuntiu_... _tasae… baidai…anusaku… zaicho…anatawa…"_

Ah. There it was. It was all going just as it had in the dream.

"Tomoe."

----  
**Battousai  
**----

There she is. She's staring straight at me, even though she doesn't know that I had made myself invisible behind the waterfall. She looks older up close, and the power ebbing from her almost makes me shudder before I realize that this is Tomoe, not some lowly human named Kaoru. All I need to do is Alleviate, and everything will be okay. As soon as I lower my mouth to hers, the power that is making her sick andHimura stronger will be either transferred into Tomoe or will disintegrate. Hopefully the power will be enough to awaken Tomoe so that she can help us fight the Angels and Demons.

If Heaven and Hell DO want to fight, then the only Anin that can truly help us defeat them is... But before that…

It all lies within this moment.

"Tomoe."

----  
**Kaoru  
**----

He appeared suddenly. He was tall, with long,scarlet hair that was tied back high. His eyes, though long and narrow, were noticeably a bright vibrant amber. He was beautiful.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

I slowly shook my head no.

"We have to Alleviate."

_Flash_.

I know what that is!

…WAIT!

Too late. Suddenly the man reached down and lowered his mouth to mine, and all of my emotions went running free. Everything in my heart and mind and body went rushing up through my throat and into my mouth and disappeared, including my strep.

I couldn't keep my eyes closed so I glanced towards Enishi. He looked horrified.

----  
**Battousai**  
----

(_Tsuno yotoi doshinattu… puyo washio_? Why am I…enjoying this?)

As soon as the Alleviation is over, I pull myself away as hard as I possibly can.

I stare at her in surprise.

_Why did I _**enjoy**_ it?_

She stares, unblinking, back, her mouth slightly open.

"WHAT IN THE **HELL** IS GOING ON HERE!" demands the boyEnishi Yukishirofrom beside her. "WHO ARE YOU!"

I blink calmly at him, and then shift my gaze to Tomoe.

"Battousai," she says.

**----  
Kaoru**  
----

"Battousai," I said. "His name is Battousai. I think…or is it…" Pictures, images, words; a collage passed quickly through my head. "Is it K-Kenshin?"

"It is Battousai," he affirmed, showing slight disgust at the name Kenshin. "Has Tomoe awakened?"

"Who?" I asked. "Who's Tomoe?"

He sighed. "_Zono zuichiopoli tou zaicho_?"

"What will it take?" I repeated, cocking my head to one side.

He nodded. "What will it take to convert you back to the way you were, I wonder? I wish you to beTomoe again, yet I have no idea of how to transform you. We are in desperate need of your help. What shall we do without the strongest of the Anon?"

**Kaoru!**

The voice that rang through my skull was slightly familiar. I recognized it as the voice that had identified itself as my Four Wings.

(Hello,) I thought.

Battousai gave me a strange look, but remained silent.

Enishi stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at me in confusion.

**He wants to awaken Tomoe! **The Four Wings said. **If he does then you will lose yourself completely!**

(Won't I be able to wake up again?) I asked.

A strange picture flashed through my head and I realized that the Four Wings was shaking its head.

(Well…WHAT DO I DO?) I thought frantically, trying not to let my panic seep through. I glanced towards Enishi, who was trying to catch Battousai's attention.

**You cannot let him awaken her. It isn't time. You must try to convince him that you and Tomoe are one. If you do, then there will be no need for her to awaken fully. You and Tomoe are the same person physically, and she shares your personality in some part. Once Battousai realizes this, then you should be safe. Oh, and by the way…don't believe anything he says about Kenshin. They've been going at it for centuries, and he is going to try and persuade you into ridding him of Kenshin. They are enemies trapped in one body, and if one of them dies then the other will die as well. They just don't realize this yet.**

(But what about me? I-I don't know how to convince him to leave me alone!)

**Fight him of course, **the Four Wings answered, and I thought I saw a flash of annoyance streak through a face.

(HOW?)

The Four Wings sighed. **I will help. Wait a moment; I need to transfer myself back into your body.**

(Back into?) I thought. Suddenly someone let lose a cry. I blinked and noticed that Battousai's face was lit with a huge smile. It looked strange on his sad and serious face.

"_Asai tyu'unn noyutowa! _She has awakened!"

* * *

**Review Responses**

**royal blueKitsune**: Don't worry, Enishi will be rid of us one way or another. Mwuahahaa...

**Lendra-chan**: Maa! Thank you, I hadn't realized yet! -glomps- You rock, Lendra.

**Battousai-chan**: Yeah, a lot of people are confused; just wait, you'll understand soon.

**Shout2danorth91**: Gah, your parents are divorcing? Wow, that sucks; I'msorry to hear it. V.V I'm glad I can somehow provide a distraction, Shout.

**Reignashii**: I know whatcha mean, Rei! I love the Rurouni, but I still lust for the bad guy. -drools-

**Monkeystarz**: Psh, you know it. I am a firm tomatist. I hate the damn things. Yuck! Then again, I hate pretty much anything that isn't smothered in sugar, cinnamon, or barbeque sauce...o.O

**Mad-4-Manga**: Thanks, M4M! I'm always happy when I can be percieved as fun; you rock my socks, thanks again for the review!

**Aya45**: I'm a big Enishi fan myself, but for some reason I sorta despise how I'm making him act...Hmm, maybe I WILL end up killing him off. I dunno, I'll end up doing something. >.o

**ShadeSpirit**: Thank you so much!

**skenshingumi**: No, I've yet to read that story, but I will definitely end up checking it out. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Xujin**: WAI! A Kenshin plushie! For ME? OO THANK YOU! And sorry, I dunno, I might hafta kill him. -.-

**Anonymous but very interested**: Thanks, Anonymous, I appreciate it. And thanks again for spelling "Anonymous" correctly, I hate it when people mispell it...

* * *

**A/N**: Longest chapter yet, as promised. I'm going to go ahead and let you in on a little vocabulary lesson:

**The Attributed** - Risens and Fallens respectively.

**Risens** - Demons that have been sent from Hell to Earth or Heaven.

**Fallens** - Angels that have been sent from Heaven to Earth or Hell.

**The Anon** - A race of half angel, half demons.

And now you know the basics. Toodles. :D


End file.
